


Sir William Sherlock Scott Holmes

by afteriwake



Series: A Knighthood, A Baby, A Wedding, A Life [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asking on A Date, Embarrassed Molly, Embarrassment, F/M, Flirting, Honor, Knighthood, Post-The Final Problem, Sibling Rivalry, Workplace, dreams come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is getting a knighthood, and he asks Molly to be his date to the ceremony.





	Sir William Sherlock Scott Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisherz365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/gifts), [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/gifts).



> This fic is based on [a headcanon](http://sincerelydayyy.tumblr.com/post/121217446585/let-there-be-headcanons-ii) that **daisherz365** had (" _The day Sherlock finally accepts a possible knighthood he asks Molly to be his date - not so secretly making one of her dreams of being in a room with the Royal family real_ ") that **ladyofhimring** claimed for Sherlolly Spring Fling.

“So is it true?” Molly asked when Sherlock came into the path lab, a wide smile on her face. “Does Her Majesty like you better than your brother?”

Sherlock had looked like he was prepared to scowl when he saw that there were interns in the room, but it must have been the way that she phrased the question because he smiled a bit, the edges of his lips turning upward and a glint of amusement entering his eyes. “Oh, he’s not letting me hear the end of it,” he said, moving closer to where Molly was looking at samples under a microscope. “He was bound and determined to get knighted before me but I suppose some things simply can’t be forgiven.”

Molly looked around and then lowered her voice as Sherlock moved next to her. “So Sherrinford is still a black mark against him?” she asked.

Sherlock nodded slowly, his smile fading slightly. “For the good my sister has done, she’s dangerous, and he let the world’s most dangerous criminal be her plaything as a present. They used each other and brought the nation to its knees for a time. He’ll be forgiven, eventually, when Eurus saves the kingdom again, but for now, this is his punishment for erring so badly. I get the glory of a knighthood and he has to wait.”

“But he’ll be forgiven?” Molly asked, suddenly feeling bad that she gloated on Sherlock’s behalf.

“Yes. He’ll get a knighthood of his own someday. Even without our sister, he’s done too much good for Her Majesty for her to ignore him. And if she doesn’t give it to him, I’m sure her son or grandson will. She’ll leave ironclad instructions, I’m sure.” He put his fingers on the worktop and curled his hand around the edge, then slowly slid his hand towards Molly’s, letting his pinky brush against hers. Even now, the thrill of such simple contact brought a smile to her face, and she lifted her pinky up and hooked it over his. “I am told it’s proper etiquette to bring a date.”

“Oh,” she said, suddenly feeling her heart race. It was one thing to go out to grab a bite with Sherlock or to go for a walk in one of the nearby gardens. It was quite another to be his guest while he was being knighted, to be publicly acknowledged as his significant other in pictures in the tabloids, to be with him in the presence of royalty. She wasn’t sure she was ready for their relationship to take that step, even if the idea of being in the presence of Her Majesty had been a dream of hers since she was a little girl.

“Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to this event?” he asked, looking over at her. “I understand if you say no. We aren’t...”

“Yes!” she said, a bit louder than she expected herself too. Her eyes widened as she saw the interns in the room turn to them, and she blushed and after a moment turned and buried her face in his chest. “Oh my God...”

“I hadn’t expected quite so much enthusiasm, given the public scrutiny, but I’m glad you’ll be by my side,” he said with an amused tone of voice, putting an arm around her shoulders and, after a moment, kissing the top of her head. Certain aspects of physical affection he was comfortable with but the act of comforting he had a harder time with. He seemed to be getting better with practice, though, and she was glad for that.

“I’m just surprised you didn’t ask John,” she said, lifting her head up to look at him.

He gave her a smile. “He’s getting a recognition as well,” he said. “Not a knighthood, but still. He’ll appreciate you being there.”

“So at some point, I might have to call him Sir John Hamish Watson?” she asked, the blush fading and a smile blossoming on her face.

“Perhaps, if he does more in service for Queen and country,” he said, shifting his position to put his arms around her. “But please don’t ever call me Sir William Sherlock Scott Holmes. I’m sure I’ll get quite tired of it soon enough.”

“Oh, I can imagine there might be occasions where you won’t mind me calling you Sir,” she said before realizing she said that out loud, and then the blush came back full force and then some. She bowed her head and buried it in his chest, shaking her head. “Foot in mouth disease, apparently I have it in full force today.”

“I find it rather endearing,” he said, letting go of her with one arm and using his hand to lift her head up before caressing her chin and jaw with his fingers. “And I think you might be right. There could be a few occasions where I doubt I would mind you calling me Sir.” There was a heat in his eyes that hadn’t been as strong before, and she swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. She had the feeling that look could only mean that there were going to be some changes in their relationship going forward. He leaned in and kissed her, one of the types of kisses that left her weak in the knees, and she found herself grasping his shirt, not caring that they had an audience. When he was done, he let her go and took a step back. “Tonight at Baker Street?”

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and then watched as he turned and walked away. Oh, she had the feeling when she got off work tonight her evening was going to be _very_ interesting...


End file.
